The Other Side
by SilvaFox115
Summary: All my friends from basic skills school left to become the 'best trainer in the world' and go on a 'Pokemon journey to fight evil' When I was ten the idea never appealed to me, and it still doesn't. What can I do that I'd enjoy? What kind of goal can I see myself wanting to achieve? And the answer? I sure as heck know I won't find it here.


A/N- This is a co-written story between me and my brother. We decided that writing a story together brings better results, so we're giving it a try. This is an original story with original characters, so if it resembles another story it's unintentional. We're aiming for this story to be T-rated, but nothing major, so some cussing might occur. We're not ganna be dropping any F-bombs or anything, but there might be some language, so if that bothers you don't read. This is our first attempt at a pokemon fanfiction, and also at co-writing a story so helpful criticism is loved, but please no flames. We won't be doing Author's notes often except for when needed.

* * *

A thump on the side of my face woke me from my sleep. My sister, Julie, stood inches from my face holding a pillow. She proceeded to whack me again with it.

"Get up."

I guess I should have figured she wouldn't let me sleep in today. Reaching out my arm, I snatched the pillow from her blindly and threw it across the room. I heard her grunt of disapproval and her footsteps retreat as she went to go get it. And yet again she hit me with it. I grunted, pushed her away, and turned over to sleep again. I heard her footsteps fade, and then two moments later, heard them return. 'Ooh no' I heard her tab her foot in one last warning to get up, and when I didn't, "Sick em' girl."

I quickly tried to get up in vain as a black and red monster slammed into my chest. I couldn't help but laugh and cover my face as my Zorua desperately tried to lick it.

"All right I know, I have first shift today." I said standing up while Zorua was squirming in my arms. I smiled and set her on the bed gently. "Well I have to get ready; don't destroy anything while I'm gone."

* * *

The day was slowly going by, and I finally finished my shift by feeding all of the visiting trainers' pokemon at the daycare. This daycare was originally my grandparents, but was passed down to my parents, and then me and my sister. It pays the bills; my sister loves it, and bonus it leaves me with some pocket money. The daycare doesn't get as much visitors as it would if we lived in the mainland. Being a small island community we have a few regulars and some randoms. It works fine for me though; it's nice not to have to deal with so many pokemon at once.

In the past couple years although, the population on this island has more than doubled due to its tropical climate. Not just that, but recently it was discovered that is made a great tourist spot. I liked it when it was just us. Julie and me originally ran the place by ourselves, but due to more business we were able to afford to expand and higher more workers, so I'm not needed as much as I used to be.

As I was heading home for lunch after an eight hour shift, I spotted my Zorua sitting on the pier by our house that overlooked the ocean. The daycare had its own little strip of beach, so trainers often left their pokemon there while they went to the beach. Pokemon were banned from the strip a couple years ago after a battling incident that didn't go well. Zorua was able to get away with it only because we owned the strip.

"Hey Midnight." I said coming up and sitting beside the small fox.

Midnight looked up and made a content noise that told me she was happy to have company. Midnight was my nickname for her, and she is also the only pokemon I trust. A few years ago it wasn't like that though; I used to be able to bond with any pokemon really easily. I guess it only takes one bad experience to change your views on things.

Midnight looked up at me wide-eyed. I knew what she wanted without even having to think hard.

"I'll go get our lunch." I told her, patting her on the head as I stood up to go. As I was heading towards the house, I couldn't help but look back and admire Midnights calm and understanding personality. If it wasn't for her Julie and me might have killed each other a long time ago.

I looked up at the sign as I entered that read "WEST RANCH" with the A in Ranch nearly falling off. We really needed to fix that.

I walked in the door to the waiting room and noticed Julie talking with a random at the front desk. Randoms were a term Julie and me labeled trainers who were passing through for the night. We've been getting more and more of them each day.

I could tell that the random was going on and on about his adventures as a trainer, Julie was starting to get annoyed. It didn't help that I was standing by the door making 'Feed me' faces across the room to her. The trainer noticed that Julie wasn't paying attention to him and turned around to see what she was looking at. I stared at him for a moment before his face registered in my mind. He was unmistakably my friend, Shawn, from my basic skills class I took six years ago. It was hard to mistake him with his spiky brown hair and animated expression.

I could tell at first he didn't recognize me either since I had my hoodie up. I pulled my hoodie down and watched as his face brightened in recognition.

"Cole! Is that you?" He came towards me looking stunned. "I can't believe you're still here, have you not left home yet?" I stared at him for a second and shook my head. It kind of annoyed me that he had to point out that I never left. Most trainers left at the age of ten, but here I am, already going on sixteen and I hadn't even thought about leaving.

"How have you been dude? Had any major achievements yet? I just beat the Pokemon League and decided it was time to return home."

I didn't really know what to say because the fact was, I _hadn't_ made any achievements.

Before I could respond, Shawn broke in, "Where'd you get that Zorua?"

I looked to where Shawn had motioned to and saw Midnight sitting on the counter looking hungry.

"Same time the incident happened." I responded walking over and offering my arm to Midnight, who gladly ran up in and stood on my shoulder.

"Wow. I left soon after that right? That's a pretty rare pokemon."

I glanced over at Midnight and smiled. "Yeah I guess that's my only achievement then."

"It's so boring, now that I've achieved my goal I have no clue what to do with my life." Shawn said reaching over to let Midnight smell his hand.

"You could always try for championships."

Shawn pulled his hand back to his side as Midnight tried to bite it, "Wow that one's got a fighting spirit." He paused and linked his arms behind his head. "I actually already tried championships. They were just completely out of my league; I got knocked out within the first match."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing to strive for then?" I suggested.

"Nah I've already achieved my biggest goal, and besides, I don't think _anyone _could ever be as good as them."

"So then what are you planning on doing now?"

"I don't know. I guess give my pokemon some time to relax. That's why I'm here." Shawn reached behind his back and pulled out a hand full of pokeballs.

"Cole, could you help me pick good pens out for his pokemon?" Julie called while picking up her clipboard to mark the new members.

"Yeah I've got it." I responded as I watched Shawn let his pokemon out of their pokeballs all at once. Shawn had an average group of six pokemon, each a different species of pokemon and type. Blastoise, Beedrill, Rhydon, Ampharos, Houndoom, and Salamence all stood watching me cautiously. I had to admit, Shawn did have an awesome team, but I could never see myself being anything like him.

"Is it just me or are there more people on this island now?" Shawn asked reached to pet his Houndoom.

"Yeah, it's because people are taking more notice of its tropical climate and stretch of beach around it." I said sitting down in the chair by the counter.

"They're building an airport. It should be finished in a few months." Julie added coming around the corner to stand by Shawn. "That'll bring even more people because they won't have to travel here by boat anymore."

"Let's go get your pokemon settled in." I said standing up from the chair and heading towards the door. Shawn followed with his pokemon behind him.

"Man your sisters hot now." Shawn said as soon as we were out of the building.

"Dude you should so set me up with her!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "She's out of your league Shawn, besides she's twenty-four. You're a kid to her."

Shawn fake-frowned, "Thanks for lowering my self esteem and crushing my pride."

I smiled. "Any time."

Our daycare pens for holding the pokemon were in a building to the right of the front desk building. It was already pretty crowded with pokemon from what I saw when we entered. It didn't smell so hot in here either, which meant I'd have to clean the pens on my next shift….

The other pokemon weren't in their pens at the moment however; Julie had let them out the back door to wonder around in the large meadow like field that the daycare pen place emptied out into.

"Pick your favorite pens guys!" Shawn told his pokemon as he motioned to the building. His pokemon broke out into a clumsily run as they searched around for which one they liked best. Midnight leaped down from my shoulder and followed the other pokemon around like she was monitoring them.

"How well does she do in battle?" Shawn asked watching Midnight as she greeted his pokemon.

I looked at Midnight. She had little to no training experience. "I haven't exactly been out trying to 'catch em' all' so she's never battled."

Shawn looked surprised, "Wow you've literally just been here haven't you? Don't you want to do something with your life? Don't you ever feel like you need to find your purpose?"

I guess I'd never thought much about it. "Not really, it just never occurred to me."

"I knew by the time I hit ten I was dying to go do something with my life. I don't regret my decision to leave either." Shawn said turning to smile at his pokemon. "I've found my purpose; I'm going talk with the other leaders and take the test to see if I'm worthy of becoming gym leader, and then I'm going build a gym here. What are you going to do?"

* * *

I was so exhausted by the end of the day that I asked Julie if she could handle closing up for the night while I got some rest. Of course sleep was impossible at the moment. Shawn's words from earlier wouldn't leave me alone. I kind of wished he hadn't brought the subject up, now I feel like I have to do something. But the thing is, if I do end up doing something, I want it to be original. All my friends from basic skills school left to become the 'best trainer in the world' and go on a 'pokemon journey to fight evil!'

When I was ten the idea never appealed to me, and it still doesn't. What can I do that I'd enjoy? What kind of goal can I see myself wanting to achieve? And the answer? I sure as hell know I won't find it here.

I turned over to look at Midnight who sat on my bed to the right of me, "Ready to leave this place?"


End file.
